<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretend (S Part no. 4) by pumpysehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182370">Pretend (S Part no. 4)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun'>pumpysehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>muling ibalik ang tamis ng... (*￣▽￣)d</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretend (S Part no. 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO MGA DEMONYO IM BACK HERE! (￣▽￣)ノ</p><p>pambawi ko lang sa inyo lalo na dun sa mga balde-balde ang luhang inilabas sa mga previous updates hehe sowee v(￣ｰ￣)v</p><p>PAALALA: di na po effective ang holy water sa dami niyong pinagdaanan na smut sa 'kin kaya magdasal na lang po ang mga kids dyan kay tito lord at humingi ng kapatawaran (-/\-)</p><p>ps. di ko na 'to na-proofread kaya sorry for any typos, grammatical errors, and nonsense na natype ko</p><p>enjoy little demons ~ ^o^ ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kasalukuyan namang nasa kalagitnaan na ng pagtulog sila chanyeol at kyungsoo nung maramdaman ni kyungsoo na parang gumagapang ang mga kamay ni chanyeol sa katawan niya</p><p>"Yab..." he sleepily called him</p><p>mas lalo namang lumapit si chanyeol sa kanya atsaka niyakap siya ng mahigpit at hinalik-halikan siya sa may likod niya</p><p>"Yab... i miss you..."</p><p>umakyat naman yung mga halik ni chanyeol sa leeg niya at dito bumulong sa may tenga niya</p><p>"I really badly missed you a lot, yab."</p><p>napakagat naman sa labi si kyungsoo nung maramdam niyang ikinikiskis ni chanyeol sa may pwetan niya ang kanyang buhay na alaga</p><p>napahigpit naman ang hawak ni kyungsoo sa kutson ng kama nung dahan-dahang pinisil-pisil ni chanyeol gamit ang isang kamay niya ang maumbok na pwet ni kyungsoo habang yung isang kamay niya ay marahan na hinahawakan ang labi ni kyungsoo</p><p>"Aㅡahh... yaㅡyab..."</p><p>mahinang ungol ni kyungsoo nung biglang ipinasok ni chanyeol sa loob ng shorts ni kyungsoo ang isang kamay niya atsaka marahan na hinawakan ang holey grail nito. ipinasok naman ni chanyeol yung isang daliri niya sa bibig ni kyungsoo atsaka muling bumulong sa tenga nito</p><p>"Don't you miss me, yab?" chanyeol asked with a husky voice which made kyungsoo more aroused</p><p>"Yab naman ehh... stop teasing..."</p><p>napangisi naman dito si chanyeol atsaka iniharap sa kanta si kyungsoo at agad-agad na hinalikan sa labi. it was slow and soft kisses pero ramdam na ramdam nila ang pag-iinit ng mga katawan nila</p><p>napatigil naman sa paghalik si kyungsoo atsaka napabango. napaupo naman din si chanyeol atsaka napasandal sa may headboard nung kama. pumatong naman si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng hita ni chanyeol atsaka hinawakan siya sa mga pisngi niya at doon sinunggaban ng halik</p><p>like before, it was slow and soft at talagang ninamnam nila ang kanilang mga halikan. onti-onti namang naggrigrind na sa ibabaw ni chanyeol si kyungsoo habang si chanyeol naman pinanggigigilan ang butt cheeks ni kyungsoo</p><p>bumaba naman ang mga kamay ni kyungsoo at sinimulang hubarin ang tshirt na suot ni chanyeol atsaka hinubad din ang suot niyang tshirt at muling nagpatuloy sa paghahalikan</p><p>on the other hand, chanyeol lowered down kyungsoo's shorts and boxer brief then slowly stretched and pinched the smaller's bunbuns. the taller then inserted one of his finger which made kyungsoo twitch and moaned a bit</p><p>"Aㅡaㅡahhh... yaㅡyab..." kyungsoo said as his voice cracked a bit dahil ramdam niya ang hapdi habang naglalabasmasok ang daliri ni chanyeol sa loob niya</p><p>"Does it hurt a lot?" chanyeol asked with worry habang malambot ang titig kay kyungsoo na ngayo'y bahagyang nakayuko at nakakagat sa labi</p><p>kyungsoo slightly shook his head atsaka napayakap kay chanyeol. may kinuha naman si chanyeol sa katabing drawer sa bedside table na lube atsaka nilagyan ang mga daliri niya at ang butas ni kyungsoo</p><p>"Why do you have a lube?" kyungsoo asked while eyeing on chanyeol</p><p>bahagya namang tumawa si chanyeol atsaka hinalikan siya sa labi</p><p>"I still put some lube even if I just do myself."</p><p>mas lalo namang sumumingkit ang mata ni kyungsoo sa kanya kaya mas lalong natawa si chanyeol</p><p>"Mahal, for more than three years, I've never had sex with anyone. Believe me."</p><p>hinalikan naman ni chanyeol sa leeg si kyungsoo at doon sinipsip-sipsip ang balat niya</p><p>"I can only do it with you and only you, yab." chanyeol teasingly whispered near kyungsoo's ear</p><p>napahawak naman sa may pader si kyungsoo nung biglang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang dalawang daliri niya sa loob ng holey motherfucking grail ni kyungsoo at dahan-dahang nilambasmasok ito</p><p>"Aㅡaaahhhh... fuck... Daile... if you do it that slow... i might lose my mind..."</p><p>napangisi naman si chanyeol dito</p><p>"It's only just my fingers, yab. Pano pa kung yung hose ko na?"</p><p>kyungsoo lustly stared at chanyeol as he bit his lower lips. napadila naman si chanyeol sa labi niya at doon sinunggaban muli ng halik si kyungsoo sa labi nito</p><p>as they were kissing passionately, onti-onti namang bumilis ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri ni chanyeol sa loob ng holey paking grail ni kyungsoo kaya di na naiwasan nung isa ang mapaungol</p><p>"Aㅡaㅡaaahh!!! Yaㅡyab... aㅡahh..."</p><p>tumigil naman si chanyeol sa ginagawa niya atsaka sinimulang hubarin ang shorts niya. leaving him only wearing his boxer brief. dito mas lalong damang-dama ni kyungsoo ang maumbok at buhay na alaga ni chanyeol kaya he started grinding on it making him arch his back and head at nakahawak naman sa bewang niya si chanyeol</p><p>chanyeol stared at his horny husband as his bit his lower lips dahil sobrang natuturn-on siya sa itsura at ginagawa nito ngayon</p><p>he really missed him a lot. he missed kissing him. he missed hugging him. he missed touching him. he missed seeing him being like this. but most especially, he missed having sex with him</p><p>tumigil naman si kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya atsaka umalis sa pagkakapatong niya sa may hita ni chanyeol. he slightly lowered down his body and slowly removed his husband's boxer brief. bahagya pa siyang nagulat nung lumabas na ang buhay na buhay, maugat-ugat, at tayong-tayong alaga nito</p><p>medyo nanlaki pa ang mga mata niya habang nakatitig sa mighty hose ni chanyeol kaya napangisi naman si chanyeol dito</p><p>"You can't remember how big this is huh?" chanyeol asked as he slowly pump his own hose</p><p>napalunok naman si kyungsoo dito atsaka bahagyang tumango</p><p>"Kiㅡkinaya ko talaga yan, yab?"</p><p>mahina namang natawa si chanyeol sa sinabi ng kanyang asawa. hinawakan naman niya ang baba nito para iangat ang tingin nito sa kanya</p><p>"You did, yab. You really love it whenever it's inside you. Kaya nagkaron ng bunga ehh."</p><p>napahinga naman ng malalim si kyungsoo at muling tinignan ang alaga ni chanyeol. napalunok naman muna siya bago niya ito hawakan at sinimulang ipump</p><p>"IㅡI can't remember how to do this yab but I'll try my best."</p><p>nahihiyang sabi ni kyungsoo at doon dahan-dahang sinubo ang mighty meaty jumbo hotdog ni chanyeol. the hotness of kyungsoo's mouth and breath made chanyeol moan a little and held on kyungsoo's head</p><p>kyungsoo then started going up and down as he suck and lick his husband's hose</p><p>napapikit naman si chanyeol at napasandal ang ulo sa may headboard dahil putangina hindi daw maalala ni kyungsoo pero ang sarap nung ginagawa sa kanya nito or maybe he just really missed this kaya nasasarapan siya ngayon pero hindi putangina alam talaga ni kyungsoo ginagawa niya dahil nagulat si chanyeol nung biglang sinipsip ng asawa niya ang two heavy balls niya habang pinupump ang kanyang batuta</p><p>"It seems like you still remember how to do it, yab." pigil hiningang sabi ni chanyeol</p><p>"I really don't but my hands and mouth seems like knows what to do." kyungsoo answered at dito muling sinubo ang batuta ni chanyeol</p><p>onti-onti naman niyang binilisan ang pag subo dito kaya napapahigpit na ang kapit ni chanyeol sa buhok nito</p><p>when chanyeol felt like his about to cum, pinatigil niya si kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya atsaka niya ito inangat papunta sa kanya at diretsong hinalikan sa labi</p><p>he once again passionately kissed his little husband as he slowly pinch and stretch his bunbuns. ipinulupot naman ni kyungsoo ang mga braso niya sa leeg ni chanyeol habang ninanamnam ang paghalik sa kanya ni chanyeol at panggigigil nito sa wetpu niya</p><p>tuluyan naman ng hinubad ni chanyeol ang boxer brief ni kyungsoo at doon umayos siya ng upo at inayos niya rin ang posisyon ni kyungsoo</p><p>they continued kissing slowly and passionately while chanyeol is stretching kyungsoo's bunbuns and positioning his hose in front of his husband's black hole</p><p>nilagyan na muna ni chanyeol ng lube ang alaga niya bago niya ito onti-onting ipinasok sa loob ng holey grail ni kyungsoo. muli namang napahawak sa may pader si kyungsoo at mahinang napaungol</p><p>"Aㅡahhh... yab... itㅡit hurts..."</p><p>hinalikan naman ni chanyeol ang dibdib ni kyungsoo dahil ito ang malapit sa may mukha niya</p><p>"It has been more than three years yab kaya masakit pero endure a little, mahal. Later you'll feel the pleasure."</p><p>napapikit naman si kyungsoo at napahawak sa may bibig niya nung isinagad na ni chanyeol ang pagpasok ng alaga niya sa loob ng holey grail nito</p><p>kyungsoo feels so full inside at ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagtibok ng alaga ni chanyeol sa loob niya. on the other hand, chanyeol really felt how hot and tight it is inside kyungsoo's black hole</p><p>it has been three years kaya putangina natuturn-on na naman siya at naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo ang lalong paglaki ng alaga ni chanyeol sa loob niya. chanyeol then slowly thrusted in and out of his husband's black hole</p><p>"Tangina, yab. Ang sikip mo parin. Fuck."</p><p>napapadiin naman ang pikit ni kyungsoo dahil nararamdaman parin niya yung hapdi at sakit habang dahan-dahan siyang binabayo ni chanyeol</p><p>di rin naman nagtagal ay onti-onti nang napalitan ng sarap yung nararamdaman ni kyungsoo at napansin naman iyon ni chanyeol dahil sa facial expressions nito kaya onti-onti na niyang binilisan ang paglabasmasok ng alaga niya sa holey grail ni kyungsoo</p><p>mas napasandal naman ang parehong kamay ni kyungsoo sa may pader habang si chanyeol naman ay mahigpit ang yakap sa bewang ni kyungsoo habang mas lalong binibilisan ang pagbayo niya rito</p><p>"Aㅡaaahhhh... fuck... yaㅡyab... slowl down... aㅡahhh..."</p><p>hindi naman siya pinakinggan ni chanyeol at mas lalo pa nitong binilisan at ibinaon ang alaga niya kaya wala nang nagawa si kyungsoo kundi ang mapaungol sa ginagawa sa kanya ng asawa niya</p><p>chanyeol then started pumping kyungsoo's little wiener na ikinagulat naman nung isa kaya naramdaman ni chanyeol ang pagsikip lalo sa loob ng asawa niya</p><p>"Fuck. Yab. Lalabasan ako sayo niyan ehh." chanyeol said with a whine habang pinupump at dahan-dahang binabayo si kyungsoo</p><p>"Nagulat naman kasi ako sa ginawa mo ehh. Aㅡaㅡaahh..."</p><p>napaungol naman si kyungsoo dahil binilisan ni chanyeol ang pagpump nito sa little wiener niya while slowly and passionately thursting inside him</p><p>napaangat naman ng katawan si kyungsoo at dito mas nakita na ni chanyeol ang mga ekspresyon nito kaya napangisi siya</p><p>"You love it don't you?" chanyeol teasingly asked at tumango naman si kyungsoo dito habang nakakagat sa labi</p><p>binagal naman na ni chanyeol ang pagpump sa tiny wiener ni kyungsoo atsaka inilapit ang mukha nito sa mukha para muling halikan ang asawa. chanyeol then slowly thrusted in circular motion inside kyungsoo at sobrang sarap na sarap ang asawa niya sa ginagawa niya</p><p>maya-maya lang ay muling bumilis ang pagbayo ni chanyeol kay kyungsoo at sinimulan na niya ulit ipump ang baby wiener nito</p><p>"Aㅡaㅡaㅡaahhh... yaㅡyab... I'm cumming..." ungol na sabi ni kyungsoo habang napahigpit ang sandal ng mga kamay niya sa pader</p><p>"I'm almost there too, yab." tipid na sagot naman ni chanyeol habang sabay na binibilisan ang pagbayo sa asawa niya at pagpump niya sa little wiener nito</p><p>onti-onti namang napalakas ang pag-ungol ni kyungsoo sa ginagawa sa kanya ng asawa niya and in a matter of seconds, sabay silang naglabas ng sticky white milky flavored liquid (.づ◡﹏◡)づ.</p><p>napasandal naman ang katawan ni kyungsoo sa asawa niya dahil sa pagod habang si chanyeol naman ay mas lalong ibinaon sa loob ng holey grail ni kyungsoo ang alaga niya habang nilalabas nito ang kanilang potential baby number twee ヾ(´￢｀)ﾉ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sana na-enjoy niyo hehehehehehehe wag kalimutan magdasal mga bata v(￣▽￣)v</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>